


Ali in the Country of Hearts

by Miyochan94



Series: Ali in the Country of Hearts [1]
Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyochan94/pseuds/Miyochan94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Alice leaves Wonderland, a women named Ali shows up and has her own adventure in Wonderland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ali in the Country of Hearts

Chapter 1

She opens her big blue eyes, she's laying in the middle of the meadow all by herself. She looks around and sighs. "They must have left me here." She says out loud. She lays back down and looks up at the big blue sky. Her eyes start to close, she fights to keep them open. "Why am I so tired...?" She fought with all her might before they closed up tight. She is asleep for awhile before she feels two arms wrapped around her. She opens her eyes and she see's the spot where she was once laying gets smaller and smaller. She hears someone muttering among themselves. She turns her head to see shining white hair. A man with red eyes looks back and gives a big grin.   
"Your awake my dear sweet Alice! No time to waste! Down the hole you go!"  
"Wait!" She yells. "I'm not-!" Before she could finish he jumps into a hole in the ground. She clings to his neck and screams.   
"Don't scream in my ear my dear."

She felt like they had stopped falling and opens her eyes. There is a big clock tower in front of her. She gasps and looks up at it. The man puts her on her feet. "Welcome back to Wonderland my dear sweet Alice." She looks around, amazed at her surroundings. It was beauty beyond which she's never seen. She turns to face her kidnapper he holds a vial in her face. She looks at his face quite confused and notices he has bunny ears. She tilts her head without a word. "You know the drill. If you don't drink this I will have to force you again." She looks really confused now. He sighs and drinks the liquid in the vile.   
"I think you-" He puts his lips her hers and he starts forcing the liquid down her throat. She tries to get away but he has a hold on her wrists and wont let go. 

When his lips part from hers, she has the most disgusted look on her face. "What is your problem?!" She yells at him. "I'm not this Alice person! My name is Ali!" The man's face goes as white has his hair. Then he laughs.  
"Your joking my dear. Don't play such crude games my dear. Its me Peter. Peter White. Surely you remember-"  
"I don't know you and my name isn't Alice! I'm Ali Heart!" Peter looks at her in complete shock.   
"Your not joking?!" He seems to fiddle and fumble and mutter things under his breath. "No, no! This cannot be! This has to be she! The Queen will have my head by this evening!" She felt so lost, confused, and not to mention violated.  
"When can you take me home?" Peter looks over at her and adjusts his glasses.   
"Wrong person or not you must play the game. Only then you can go home. Farewell Alic- Ali." He bows and walks away.  
"Game? What are you- Come back!!" He is gone and out of Ali's sight. "No.... I cant go home?" She runs in the direction Peter did. "Peter waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait!!!!"

She runs and runs but it seems he's already gone. She comes to a stop. When she looks around she realizes that she's in the woods and that its night. "Its night? I'm sure it was just morning.... Ugh I don't know where I am either!" She sounds irritated. "Stupid freaking rabbit. Jumping down a hole and then kissing me. Who the hell does he think he is?" She hears rustling in a bush. "Huh? Who's there?!" She picks up a branch and is in a fighting stance.   
"That stick isn't going to do much to me." A man walks out of the bush. He has dull brown hair and blood red eyes. "You should know that by now, Alice." His face had a smile but his words were cold. He has a sword at his side. Ali felt a dangerous presence just being by him.  
"I'm not Alice damnit! My name is Ali!" His smile turns into an evil grin.  
"I know you're Alice. I'd never forget that face." He takes a few steps toward her. She backs up into a tree.   
"Stop! Leave me alone!" He looks at her closely.  
"You look like Alice, But not to remember me...." He shuts his eyes and draws his sword. "You're not a different outsider.... Regardless I don't like outsiders."

Ali looks at the sword and takes off. Her heart feels like its going to explode. She doesn't look back as she runs through the trees. She ends up back at the clock tower. She runs to the side of the tower and hits something head on. She ends up on the ground and rubbing her head. "Ow...."  
"Hey. Watch where you're going." Says a deep and gruff voice. She looks up and a man with long blue hair stares at her. He gulps and looks quite surprised. "Alice?"  
"No I'm not Alice. I'm Ali." His surprise turns into shock and dismay. Ali turns around and looks. But no one is there. She is shaking with fear.  
"Ali right? Please come in. This night period isn't safe." He outstretches his hand and she takes it. He leads her in a door, up the stairs, and into a room. "Please sit. I'll make you some coffee."

He stays in the kitchen for some time. Ali takes her hair out of the ribbon and her long blond hair fans out. "Its uncanny." The man says. "On how much you look like her." Ali looks over at him with a quizzical look. "Alice Liddell use to be a outsider some time ago." He pours the coffee into a tea cup and sits it in front of her.   
"Alice Liddell?" She asks.  
"Yeah."  
"But... That's my grandma."


End file.
